Splashinis Worldwide Studios
Splashinis Worldwide Studios is a 86-year-old Burbank-based multinational media and entertainment conglomerate company, diversified into families and children, based in Burbank, California. Founded on May 10, 1923 by Mark Harbow and Thomas Gibson as Dual Power, Splashinis Worldwide Studios had produced licensing and merchandising products, by producing children's and family properties, including most recently ''The Backyardigans'' franchise, The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Yu & Rei, The Amingo Show and the Ryan & Isabella video game series (co-produced with Electronic Arts in association with The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America), making the best conglomeration ideal for families around the world. From 1978 to 2006, Splashinis Worldwide Studios also operated the Baskin Robbins, which often used for divisions and subsidiaries around over the last 28 years since 1978 until 2006. Splashinis Worldwide Studios had provided services to the family and children's entertainment industry in only over 100 countries around the world, contributing to international distribution and commercialization. Splashinis Worldwide Studios includes several global divisions and subsidiaries worldwide for 39 years across the industry and entertainment. On January 16, 2009, The Sam Loyd Company purchased Splashinis Worldwide Studios and folded the company into it on Sunday, May 17, 2009, along with each asset that was acquired later than four months earlier. The company was successed by Rockville Worldwide Studios which opened its doors for the first time on September 15, 2012, but closed its doors on December 21, 2016. History Beginnings (1923-1930) The ancient 86-year history of Splashinis Worldwide Studios dates back to the beginning of 1915, where Mark Harbow (December 7, 1893 - September 14, 1985) and Thomas Gibson (May 11, 1902 - September 13, 1996) drew for the first time Backyardigans, a new assortment and pop music group of neighboring playmates represented as five bipedal anthropomorphic spiritual animals consisting of Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin, first created by Harbow and Gibson. In addition to producing more invertible adventures starring the Looney Tunes, he seeks to hire to produce his own global entertainment agency based on The Backyardigans, known as Backyardigans Agencies Inc., which later became a completely new independent entertainment industry to provide values of Traditional animation for several offices throughout Eurasia. On May 10, 1923, Harbow and Gibson founded Dual Power in Burbank, California, which first produces calculators for the Americas. Later, on May 16, 1926, Harbow and Gibson turned Dual Power into the new animation studio inspired by the Golden Age, thus beginning the production of "The Heart of the Jungle" (1930), "The Yeti" (1930) and "The Snow Fort" (1930), as the ability to produce Pirate Treasure for Gibson. After the production of four films was completed in 1929, Dual Power revealed the universe of The Backyardigans that would be created in 1930, where it was renamed Delta. During that, Delta's new traditional theater animation division, Delta Films, was founded. Harbow and Gibson officially co-founded Delta Licensing to handle the next global marketing for the 1940s. The Backyardigans era (1930-1960) Shortly after the releases of "Surf's Up" (1933), "Eureka!" (1934) and "Race Around the World" (1934), Delta Licensing seeks to produce merchandising first for Race Around the World from 1937, with the intention of co-producing new lines of intent. For safety, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts and Jack Kinney were hired, along with the rest of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs animators to begin production on "The Legend of the Volcano Sisters" (1937), "The Snow Secret" (1937), "The Swamp Creature" (1937), "Riding the Range" (1937) and "Special Delivery" (1938) . Then, in the 1940s, global marketing began and then an overview was made. Later, the commercialization of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters in the United Kingdom is planned to be launched in 1950, but at the end of 1945, all commercialization was canned. Then, Delta began driving IDs and then began producing cartoons starring Cuphead during the 1950s. On August 14, 1946, Delta faces the laws of poor failures and saviors of different problems by criticizing the Dual problems of the classic shorts of the 1930s related to The Backyardigans franchise. On September 13, 1946, Splashinis Worldwide Studios then analyzed the recent problems of any Splashinis brand resolution product that was originally manufactured for the first time internationally during the 1970s. Then, on December 13, 1946, Delta received poor failures and criticisms of all international issues. Later, on February 13, 1948, Delta Licensing met with Walt Disney Productions, who rivaled him as the new animation industrialist, then followed recent bad identifications to produce over the 640,000-year timeline from the fictional original universe of The Backyardigans, in which the Backyardigans originally ruled SplashiniVerse, the main configuration of Splashinis branded products. Later, on December 25, 1949, Delta was overcome with different fearful challenges centered on The Backyardigans versus monsters. However, Delta announced that, in fact, it will produce licenses during the 1950s. In 1954, Delta was renamed 7786, while its parent company, Delta Licensing, was closed and demolished, followed by its Delta Films theater division, which was renamed The Backyardigans Theatrical Motion Picture Short Corporation. Therefore, in 1956, 7786 reformed international marketing for the 1970s. Later, in 1959, 7786 approached Mark Harbow so that he would never die from 1960 to 1985, while approaching Thomas Gibson so that he would never die since 1960 to 1996. Renamations and International Beginnings (1960-1990) On September 13, 1960, Delta Films was renamed The Backyardigans Theatrical Motion Picture Short Corporation, and this time it is proposed to co-produce and develop details about the different identical adventures of The Backyardigans franchise during the 1960s. Finally, on October 13, 1965, 7786 was renamed The Backyardigans Company, which began production of licenses and marketing in North America in the early 1970s, and in 1978, forms its own global distribution brand Baskin Robbins, which is applied to Baskin Robbins Distribution (now Splashinis Worldwide Studios Worldwide Distribution Inc.), launched in 1978 and Baskin Robbins International (now Splashinis Worldwide Studios International), released the following year. Then, $ 250,000 million was awarded by The Backyardigans Company, and finally, The Backyardigans Company officially began producing international licenses and marketing products outside North America in the early 1980s. Then, on December 14 In 1978, The Backyardigans Company was renamed Splashinis. On January 26, 1980, Splashinis began producing licenses and marketing in Europe in 1981, in Asia in 1982, in the Middle East in 1983, in Latin America in 1984 and in Africa in 1985. On May 16, 1980, Splashinis divided Splashinis Films into Splashinis Animation Studios and Splashinis Feature Animation to continue producing the direct film and film industry. On February 22, 1981, Splashinis Animation Studios and Splashinis Feature Animation merged to form Splashinis Animation Studios Group, its new parent company. Then, on September 13, 1986, Baskin Robbins International partnered with the Italian comic book publisher based in Milan Edifumetto to begin the production of Splashinis brand comics in Italy from the beginning to the end of the decade of 1990. Then, on June 11, 1988, Baskin Robbins International partners with the Russian book editor AST to publish comics with the Splashinis brand in Russia from 1993. Splashinis.com was launched in early 1987 The first 15 international websites were launched in late 1989. On June 1, 1988, its video game development and publishing division, Splashinis Interactive, was established. Then, on February 13, 1989, The Backyardigans 2.0 franchise was jointly launched by Splashinis Feature Animation and Splashinis Animation Studios, since Splashinis Worldwide Studios originally manages its rights since February 14, 1989 until March 14, 1991, when Howard Ashman passed away from AIDS compilations, as Cartoonverse, Comedyverse and Dramaverse broke up when the new publicly-listed duo of independent entertainment companies called Cartoonverse Worldwide and Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises. Family entertainment era (1990-2005) Later, on September 13, 1990, the name of Splashinis was changed as The Splashinis Company, which entered a home video market, comic book publishing, interactive web portal and especially toy products, by producing entertainment exclusively for children and families. After that, on September 29, 1990, The Splashinis Company sought to seek the industrial license promotions of The Backyardigans franchise to drive internationally from the 1990s. On January 17, 1991, The Splashinis Company sends out to signed a long-term deal with Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. to co-finance films across the 1990s and 2000s. On December 13, 1991, The Splashinis Company first look for an agreement with The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community to track the video game rights of the characters Ryan (from Cheering Squad) and Isabella (from their wise companions), by joining the team with the American video game developer and publisher Electronic Arts on the creation of a new action and platform video game starring Ryan and Isabella, whose development and production began in early 1992, and ended in late 1994, officially announcing the game in early February 1995. Then, on December 26, 1991, Splashinis Toys and Splashinis Books were released. For the Backyardigans franchise, The Backyardigans Entertainment, the subsidiary of The Splashinis Company, was launched on March 30, 1992, when Cartoonverse Worldwide began production of international licenses and the marketing products industry beginning with the United Kingdom and Ireland in 1993. Splashinis Global Manufacturing was launched in 1994, while Splashinis Operations Corporation was launched in 1997. From 1993 to 1997, The Splashinis Company owns Splashinis Networks , which operates more than 60 subsidiaries in the United States and Canada, until it merged with Cartoonverse Networks to form Cartoonverse International Networks (CIN). On February 27, 1998, 20 international websites merged to form splashinisinternational.com, which includes 9 countries in Asia Pacific, 15 countries in Europe, Latin America and South Africa, with the Backyardigans (with the intellucicual childhood country attire of the world) stuck his foot across the planet Earth. 20 international websites after their merger will continue to operate during the 2000s. On March 14, 1998, Splashinis Worldwide Studios signed out a deal with Walt Disney Animation Studios for To the Center of the Earth in 2001. On April 3, 1998, Splashinis Television signed an agreement with MGM Networks to jointly create and develop its own joint venture in 15 countries for the transmission of entertainment programs for children and families. Splashinis International Networks (SIN), which was established on November 11, 1999, is originally operated as a joint venture between Baskin Robbins International and Chellomedia and covers the trio of international television brands (Channel, Kids and Toons). Later, on December 15, 1999, The Splashinis Company seeks to deploy contributions of the differences while seeking to establish its operations in southeastern Europe that were carried out in France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Russia, Turkey, Israel and Portugal. On February 10, 2000, The Splashinis Company finalized its commercialization of license production and commercialization in Central and Southeast Europe, and merged its operations in Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Central and South-Eastern Europe and Russia into Cartoonverse Worldwide, which now handles licenses and marketing products in southeastern Europe, as well as in Germany, Austria, Switzerland and Russia. On May 9, 2000, Cartoonverse Worldwide agreed to buy Splashinis Worldwide Studios for $ 156 million by exchanging 83% of interesting parenthood, and it is thought what to share with the hammering of the material to handle distribution to Splashinis products, in which Baskin Robbins International disagrees with what major Cartoonverse intellectual fans were evaluated to see experiences with the Splashinis brand, although Cartoonverse Worldwide pays $ 160 million to exchange and roll to handle the rights of Splashinis brand properties from June-September 2000. On August 13, 2000, Splashinis Pay TV Distribution Inc., the former European distribution division of The Splashinis Company was launched in 1994 and sold the television distribution rights in Poland, Scandinavia, the Netherlands, Israel and Turkey to most films for pay-TV channels, broken down and integrated into United International Pictures. The acquisition was completed on November 28, 2000, renamed The Splashinis Company as Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Despite manufacturing international products, Splashinis Worldwide Studios will continue to produce marketing licenses and merchandising internationally in the United Kingdom and Ireland, the Nordic countries, Romania, Poland, Eastern Europe, Turkey, Israel, Asia, the Middle East and Africa, Latin America and Brazil, with the intention of manufacturing American production. Baskin Robbins Distribution Inc. now handles national film distribution and theater distribution in Eastern Europe and Scandinavia, in addition to Asia/Australia. On February 13, 2001, Splashinis Feature Animation and Splashinis Animation Studios joined with Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lionsgate to co-produce, co-finances and co-distributes Splashinis brand films through a new main national-theater-international distribution agreement of the 2000s, in addition to signing collaborations with different global film distributors, including a joint international distribution company with a 50% participation, United International Pictures (UIP), which distributes more than 400 Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists, DreamWorks Pictures and Universal Studios titles internationally outside the United States, Canada, Puerto Rico and the Anglophone Caribbean. Then, on May 18, 2001, the new Splashinis Feature Animation's main theatrical distribution agreement with Paramount Pictures for the 2000s was finally announced by Splashinis Worldwide Studios, and Splashinis Feature Animation signed on June 12, 2001 with Nickelodeon Movies to co-produce films with the Splashinis brand beginning with The Hoota and Snoz Movie in 2002, which was co-produced with the Australian television animation studio Blue Rocket Productions and was distributed by Paramount Pictures in North America, Baskin Robbins Distribution Inc. in domestically Scandinavia, Romania, Poland, Eastern Europe, Turkey, Israel, Asia, South Africa, Latin America and Brazil, and United International Pictures in international territories. On February 15, 2003, Splashinis Television entered into a new individual television adaptation agreement with Electronic Arts and his active brother Splashinis Interactive with the intention of producing "action and adventure" from the Television line up. Later, in June of that same year, Electronic Arts agreed that it has negotiations to adapt videogames to a 52-episode children's comedy and traditional action series. On June 13, 2003, Splashinis Worldwide Studios finally signs a new film distribution agreement with Paramount Pictures thus forming a new identical association of theatrical feature production with Nickelodeon Movies to co-produce films with the brand Splashinis beginning with Eureka! In 2005. The agreement begins on August 24, 2003. Then, on February 13, 2004, Splashinis Animation Studios and Puyo Puyo Films reached an agreement with the composer James Newton Howard to compose the scores for Samurai Pie and ''Feli & Raffina'' through Legendary Arsenal Productions. Final years and integration into The Sam Loyd Company (2005-2009) On September 13, 2005, Splashinis Worldwide Studios uploaded subducting the works of Splashinis Feature Animation through different identical long-term stories of all Splashinis brand properties, in addition to long-term collaborations with The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community, London-based pan-European standard modeling movie and video scoring community, owned by The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America, which has contributed to more than 300 movie and video game soundtracks that were recorded in London and 14 other European countries, producing merchandising with the intention of originally manufacturing products that are manufactured in Europe, the Middle East and Africa. On May 19, 2006, Splashinis Worldwide Studios announced that the Kids' WB series, The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, debuted on October 29, 2002 and was co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation in association with Splashinis Television (through its Family Entertainment label) will end its broadcast on September 17, 2006 after five seasons and 65 episodes of 22 minutes, with teasers showing Riley's family ejected from a car by heaven. Later, in June, another advance is issued, this time, with Riley's magical dream in Disney/Pixar's Inside Out (2015), with inhabitants of the Alexei universe. Finally, on September 17, 2006, during the cancellation of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, a new official trailer was released, this time revealing the name Ryan & Isabella: The Series. Then, another official trailer was released later on November 26, 2006. On December 18, 2006, to coincide with the premiere of Ryan & Isabella: The Series on YTV in Canada, Splashinis Worldwide Studios produced its own significant reorganization effort by dissolving its Baskin Robbins brand, renamed Baskin Robbins Distribution Inc. as Splashinis Worldwide Studios Worldwide Distribution Inc. (which now handles national-theater international distribution in Poland, Latin America and Brazil, South Africa, Asia, Australia, the Middle East and Africa, the Benelux countries, the Netherlands and Belgium) and Baskin Robbins International as Splashinis Worldwide Studios International (which continues to produce licenses and marketing markets in Scandinavia, Romania, Poland, Eastern Europe, Turkey, Israel, Asia, the Middle East and Africa, Latin America and Brazil, including mainly in the United Kingdom and Ireland), while which withdrew its own home video market and web portal, therefore, eliminating contour operations for Splashinis Consumer Products, Splashinis Global Manufacturing, Splashinis Television, Splashinis Interactive and its division Splashinis Games and Splashinis Animation Studios (plus its brother animation asset Splashinis Feature Animation). Later, on February 12, 2007, Splashinis Worldwide Studios merges Splashinis Worldwide Studios Worldwide Distribution Inc. and Splashinis Worldwide Studios International to form Splashinis Worldwide Studios Domestic Distribution Inc.. On June 14, 2007, Splashinis Feature Animation hires a script produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films through the production of For the Love of Socks released on February 27 of 2009, followed by The Masked Retriever released on May 8, 2009, with The Splashinis Movie released on May 15, 2009. Finally, on December 1, 2008, fate emerged with discussions on the withdrawal of ad promotion for several international websites of the Splashinis brand. Unfortunately, on January 3, 2009, The Sam Loyd Company seeks to secure the acquisitions of Splashinis Worldwide Studios that already occurred on January 3 or 16, through which it was invested in the acquisition of the rest of Splashinis Worldwide Studios assets, which were sold to The Sam Loyd Company on January 27, 2009. On May 17, 2009, Splashinis Worldwide Studios, along with the rest of its assets, was integrated into The Sam Loyd Company, with 86 years of operation, thus selling the production of Splashinis Video Games to Cartoonverse Interactive that continues until the production of video games with the Splashinis brand ended on May 29, 2010. During the integration, The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community dissolved the long-term duo of Ryan & Isabella and placed them back on the list of soundtracks of 467 animated characters. The licensing and marketing rights of Yu & Rei, Puyo Puyo Adventures and Time Warp Trio were integrated back into Puyo Puyo Enterprises and Cartoonverse Worldwide, in which Cartoonverse Worldwide sends to merge The Backyardigans franchise with The Backyardigans 2.0 franchise, continuing to contribute to any of these Cartoonverse fans who overwhelmed discussions of all identifications. Post-Splashinis Worldwide Studios (2009-2016) After integration, eight properties of the Splashinis brand (International Super Spy, Catch That Train!, Pirate Treasure, Whodunit, Secret Mission, Cops & Robots, Robot Rampage and Mission to Mars) were now owned, operated, invented, continued and controlled by Cartoonverse Worldwide for new products. The Tale of the Mighty Knights franchise is not included in a deal and is still part of Cartoonverse. The SplashiniVerse was still finishing until Rockville Worldwide Studios was formed in 2012, which maintained the Splashinis Worldwide Studios catalog to continue producing licenses and marketing products only for The Amazing Splashinis, Blazing Paddles, Sinbad Sails Alone and Garbage Trek. In early 2013, Rockville Worldwide Studios forced Cartoonverse Worldwide to sell International Super Spy, Catch That Train!, Pirate Treasure, Whodunit, Secret Mission, Cops & Robots, Robot Rampage and Mission to Mars to their new catalog inspired by The Backyardigans franchise, which features new episodes and adventures that were made from 2013 until 2016. On April 18, 2016, Rockville Worldwide Studios released Splashinis Worldwide Studios: History of the Family Entertainment on DVD, Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D and Ultra HD Blu-Ray exclusively in more than 100 countries worldwide. Splashinis Worldwide Studios: History of the Family Entertainment presents the entire Splashinis Worldwide Studios full movie and TV library with over 100 episodes included, plus additional features that include more than 100 American and international ads with the Splashinis brand that were originally promoted in the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada and Australia, as well as in Scandinavia, Poland, South Africa, Asia, Australia, Middle East and Africa, and Latin America even Brazil during the 86-year history of the Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Splashinis Worldwide Studios: History of the Family Entertainment also includes more than 20 different languages and subtitles in Scandinavia, Romania, Poland, Eastern Europe, Turkey, Asia, South Africa, Latin America and Brazil, although Splashinis branded films were created to be internationally dubbed and translated. Rockville Worldwide Studios was closed on December 25, 2016. Franchises *''The Backyardigans'' (1940-2009) *''Yu & Rei'' (2001-2006) *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2005-2009) *Ryan & Isabella (1995-2007) *Time Warp Trio (2006-2009) *The Amingo Show (2006-2009) *Panty & Stocking'' (2005-2009) *''Power Rangers (1997-2006) *DC Multiverse ''(1987-2001) Divisions & Subsidiaries *Splashinis Worldwide Studios Worldwide Distribution Inc. *Splashinis Television *Splashinis Interactive **Splashinis Interactive Studios **Splashinis Gaming **Splashinis Interactive Europe ***Splashinis Interactive France (formerly Penguin Handled Games) ***Splashinis Interactive Germany (formerly Zone Interactive) ***Splashinis Interactive Belgium ***Splashinis Interactive Romania ***Splashinis Interactive Norway (formerly Splashinis Interactive Norway) ***Splashinis Interactive UK (formerly Ball Volley Studios) **Splashinis Games ***Splashinis Games Denmark ***Splashinis Games Germany ***Splashinis Games Norway ***Splashinis Games France ***Splashinis Games Sweden ***Splashinis Games Finland **Splashinis Interactive Asia ***Splashinis Interactive Japan ***Splashinis Czech Republic Publishing Productions (formerly Guide Low Films) *Splashinis Films *Splashinis Books & Toys (formerly known as Splashinis Toys & Splashinis Books) *Splashinis Music Contracting Services *Splashinis Animation Studios **Splashinis Feature Animation **Splashinis Animation Studios Group *Splashinis Consumer Products *Splashinis Pay TV Distribution Inc. *Splashinis Networks *Splashinis International **Splashinis International Networks **Splashinis Global Manufacturing **Splashinis Operations Corporation **Splashinis Worldwide Studios International ***Splashinis Worldwide Studios International Australia Pty. Ltd ***Splashinis Worldwide Studios Europe Limited ***Splashinis Worldwide Studios of Hong Kong Ltd. ***Splashinis Worldwide Studios (Malaysia) SDN. BHD. **Baskin Robbins *Boulder Inc. **Boulder Books **Boulder World **Boulder Road Runners **Boulder Chamber **Boulder UK *Family Entertainment *Yu & Rei Productions *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Productions *Mexicali Entertainment *The Backyardigans Productions *The Backyardigans Entertainment See also *Cartoonverse Worldwide *The Walt Disney Company Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies established in 1923 Category:Entertainment companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Media companies established in 1923 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Multinational companies headquartered in the United States Category:Conglomerate companies of the United States Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1923 Category:Conglomerate companies established in 2009 Category:1923 establishments in California Category:2009 disestablishments in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Media companies in Ireland Category:Media companies in Poland Category:Media companies in the Netherlands Category:Media companies in Belgium Category:Media companies in Turkey Category:Media companies in Israel Category:Media companies in the Philippines Category:Media companies in South Africa Category:Media companies in Malaysia Category:Media companies in Thailand Category:Media companies in Sri Lanka Category:Media companies in India Category:Media companies in Singapore Category:Media companies in Hong Kong Category:Media companies in Australia Category:Media companies in China Category:Media companies in Japan Category:Media companies in South Korea Category:Media companies in Bangladesh Category:Media companies in Macau Category:Media companies in Pakistan Category:Media companies in Taiwan Category:Media companies in Chile Category:Media companies in Romania Category:Media companies in Mexico Category:Media companies in Brazil Category:Media companies in Venezuela Category:Media companies in Colombia Category:Media companies in El Salvador Category:Media companies in Peru Category:Media companies in Denmark Category:Media companies in Sweden Category:Media companies in Finland Category:Media companies in Romania Category:Media companies in Norway Category:Media companies established in 1979 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Conglomerate companies of the United Kingdom Category:Conglomerate companies of the Poland Category:Conglomerate companies of the Denmark Category:Conglomerate companies of the Sweden Category:Conglomerate companies of the Norway Category:Conglomerate companies of the Ireland Category:Conglomerate companies of the Romania Category:Conglomerate companies of the Russia Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1979 Category:Conglomerate companies established in 2009 Category:1979 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:2009 disestablishments in the United Kingdom Category:1982 establishments in Poland Category:2009 disestablishments in Poland Category:1983 establishments in Sweden Category:2009 disestablishments in Sweden Category:1989 establishments in Italy Category:2000 disestablishments in Italy Category:1989 establishments in Spain Category:2000 disestablishments in Spain Category:1982 establishments in Russia Category:2000 disestablishments in Russia Category:1994 establishments in South Africa Category:2009 disestablishments in South Africa Category:1985 establishments in the Philippines Category:2009 disestablishments in the Philippines Category:1989 establishments in Malaysia Category:2009 disestablishments in Malaysia Category:1986 establishments in Australia Category:2009 disestablishments in Australia Category:Global film distributors